Cupids Bottle
by puppyluvr04
Summary: It's Miley's 15th birthday, and her dad is letting her have a co ed party. Could one game of spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, and truth or dare turn 20 people into 10 couples? cowritten with Wolfwhisperer. Set after That's What Friends Are For
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid's Bottle**

**_Hi! This is another fanfic that me and Wolfwhisperer are co-writing. Takes place after That's What Friends Are For? _**

**Chapter one**

"But dad, why not?!" Miley whined at her father.

"Because Miley, you don't need boys at your party." Robbie Ray answered

"Uhhhhhh! Your so unfair!" Miley screamed, storming up the stairs.

Jackson walked out of the kitchen to where his father was standing. "Aw come on dad! I remember my first co-ed party, and she was turning 15 ... on secnd thought, you might want to get more chaperones." Jackson advised.

Robbie Ray gave Jackson a strange look

* * *

"I can't believe your dad is letting you have a co-ed party! EEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!"Lilly squealed to Miley they walked around handing out the 12 invitations. 

As they passed by Amber and Ashley's locker Miley stopped.

"Uh Miley, whacha doin?" Lilly asked.

"(sighs) Here ya go. My dad is making me invite you guys." Miley reluctantly handed them each an invitation.

Miley and Lilly walked away to hand out the rest of the invitations, while Amber and Ashley got back to their gossiping.

When Miley got home, Robbie Ray had a cake set out on the counter. "Aw daddy! I thought you were gonna stick to your diet this time!" Miley scolded her father as he added more frosting to the cake.

"Bud this cake aint for me, it's for you." Robbie Ray surprised her.

"Oh that's so sweet, what's wrong?" Miley asked her father giving him a suspicious look as Oliver headed for the cake.

"What, a father can't bake a cake for his little girl?" He asked giveing her an innocent look

"A normal one, maybe!" Miley responded.

Robbie Ray sighed reluctantly. "Alright, your cousin Luanne is coming for your birthday. Now how about some cake?!" He changed the subject.

Lilly went over to a cabinet and grabbed a brown paper lunch bag and gave it to Miley, who started breathing heavily into the bag.

* * *

The next day at school, Miley slammed her locker as hard as she could, scaring Lilly. "Come on Miley! So what if your identical cousin is cming to your party and may potentially blow your secret?" Lilly _tried_ to reassure her. 

"Boy, I picked a bad day to join high school." A voice interrupted from behind them.

**_Wendy (Wolfwhisperer): If you're reading Family Secrets, than this little cliffie shouldn't come as a shock to yu. And If you're not, shame on you!_**

**_Erin (Puppylover04): What she means is... REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Wendy: No, I meant what I said!_**

**_Erin: Well too bad, cuz I said what I meant!_**

**_Erin and Wendy:)(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wendy: Hey, real bummer you guys. We only got two reviews, and one is from, ME!**_

_**Erin: Please review! We promise that this chapter will be longer!**_

**Chapter two:**

Miley turned to face Jake Ryan. She squealed and ran into his arms. Than, she saw what was on her locker door and quickly tore it down before he saw it. Let's just say, what was on it made her realize that he was 3 days early returning from Antarctica.

They pulled away, and she remembered her party. She grabbed an invitation. "Here you go." She handed it to him.

"What's this?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face.

"Open it." Miley instructed, ooking at Jake waiting for him to open it.

"Ok." Jake said in an odd tone of voice. "Your having co-ed birthday party that's awesome. Wait a second. Your dad is actually letting you have a co-ed birthday party?"

"Yep. You see my brother kinda _reassured_ him that it would be fine if I had a co-ed party. But it sucks that Jackson has to be down there the whole time and the fact that my cousin Luanne is going to be there." Miley explained to him. "So will you be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Miley." Jake told her.

"Thanks so much. I'm so glad your movie got done early." Miley exclaimed.

"What are you talk about our movie didn't get done early."Jake replied to her comment

"What! Then why are you here?"Miley asked

"Well, when we were on-set, Mikayla fell and broke her leg."Jake told her

"Really?!" Miley got exited

"No im just kidding the movie did get over. Thank God! It was a nightmare working with her. Speaking of her, she is actually looking for you right now." Jake informed her "She said something about wanting to go shopping."

"Oh great. I hate shopping with her."Miley whined "Well I got to get home anyways so bye."

Right as Miley was about to leave she was stopped. Then Mikayla walked around the corner.

"Miley I hear your having a party. Am I invited, because you know as your best friend I think that I should." Mikayla looked at her waiting for an invitation.

"Sense when were we best friends?"Miley asked

"Hello do you not remember when we were in Antarctica."Mikayla told her

"Fine whatever here you go." She said and handed her an invitation. "Ok I have to go home bye." she said again as she walked out the school.

"Hay Jake are you going to the party?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah." he replied

"Cool this is going to be fun. Oh and I suppose that you are going too." she gestured lazily toward Lilly.

"Yeah." Lilly responded

"Oh. Well I'm out here." Mikayla walked out the door.

Lilly looked at Jake "I am so excited for this party." Lilly told him

* * *

"Hay daddy! How is it going? Is Luanne here yet 'boy I hope not'" Miley asked her dad on her way in the door. 

"No Miley Luanne is not here y-' (knock, knock, knock) He was cut off by a knock at the door. "But I bet I know who that is." Robbie Ray commented.

"Oh boy that's her isn't it. Daddy why did she have to come. Daddy no. Make her go away." Miley saddened at the thought that her cousin was here.

"No Miles. You can't be mad at her for ever."Her dad told her

"Not forever just for a very, very, very long time." Miley responded

"Well your times up I want you to start get along with her starting now. Hi Luanne." Robbie Ray said as walked to the door.

When Miley saw Luanne she tried to put a very nice look on her face but it wasn't working to well.

"Well howdy cuz! Listen, I jist wanna apoligize fer the way I acted last time I was here." Luanne said and Miley laughed.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Well lemme tell ya somethin, cuz! I-" Her dad cleared his throat. Grabbing some paper and a pen, he wrote down 'Be nice or no boys!' Miley gasped slightly. She looked at him like 'You wouldn't!' He returned that look with 'Ya wanna bet?' Miley glared at him, before turning to her cousin and saying "I forgive you." Luanne walked over and they hugged. Miley thought she'd be sick.

_**Wendy: Well I must say that I'm a bit disappointed in our 'cliffie'.**_

_**Erin: Well I tried my best! Atleast there's something!**_

_**Wendy: Shut up Erin! Don't listen to her people! She sniffs candy! **_

_**Erin: WHAT?! That doesn't make sense! **_

_**Wendy: Maybe you just don't want it to make sense!**_

_**Erin: Alright, I'm pretty sure people have NO IDEA what you're saying.**_

**_Wendy: Huh-Uh-Ah-Oh- FINE! I'll just leave!_**

**_Erin: Finally! Alright readers, if you're still there, please review!_**

**_Erin:)(: _**

**_I'M HERE TOO! And Wendy:)(: (Steal my smiley face!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wendy: WOW! You guys like, seriously, ROCK! Not including mine, we got 8 reviews for our last chapter! _**

**_Erin: Really! Keep it up guys!_**

**_Wendy: Ya know, I think this is the first time we haven't argued! Let's go celebrate!_**

**_Erin: No, we should do the chapter first!_**

**_Wendy: Well! You're just fo nun!_**

**_Erin: Fo nun?!_**

**_Wendy: Its Friday! You know Fridays are my dumb days!_**

**_Erin: Than how do you explain the rest of your week?!_**

**_Wendy: Ok, ya know what?! That's IT!_**

**_Erin: Here's our third chapter! _**

**Chapter three:**

"Well I'm mighty glad you forgave me cuz. I thought this rivalry would go on forever." Luanne told her cousin while walking in the house and setting her bags on the couch.

"Yeah, me too." Miley replied while giving her dad a 'please don't make me do this look'.

"Oh and happy birthday cuz. Oh what's this I hear about you having a co-ed birthday party. Ooo this is going to be fun maybes I'll find myself a boy." Luanne said

"Yeah maybe. You never know."Miley muttered trying not to laugh at the thought of Luanne with a boy.

"Here's your birthday present. I wrapped it especially for you."Luanne handed her the present.

Miley stared at the beautifully wrapped present, it had a pink bow on top. With strings hanging down from the bow. With the happy birthday wrapping on it. She just stood there looking like she was waiting for something to happen.

"Well aint ya goin to open it?" Luanne asked watching and waiting for her to open the present.

"Oh yeah that's right. I need to open it to find out whats in it. Ok here I go. I'm opening the present." Miley said she was a little scared for the fact the present was from Luanne.

After she got the wrapping off there was a box so she opened that inch by inch till it was all the way open. when she opened it she saw two pairs of lip gloss a purse and a head band.

"Thanks, these are so cute. Luanne I never knew you had such good taste." Miley commented while taking the stuff out of the box.

"Well actually my momma helped me pick it out for you. So it's pretty much a present from the both of us." Luanne confessed that she didn't pick it out her self.

Miley felt a sigh of relief that there was a good possibility that Luanne hadn't done any thing to the stuff.

[Ring, ring, ring

Miley answered her cell phone and went in to another room.

"Hay Miley I just got some news. My cousin Rose is coming in from New York during the time of your party, so I was wondering if she could come?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, sure I don't care. Wait is she evil?" Miley replied

"No." Lilly told her

"Whew, well that's a relief. I mean having two evil cousins at one party, that would be bad. All though then she would probably get along with Luanne then-" Miley was cut in by Lilly

"Ok well I have to go. We've gotta go pick up Rose at the airport. Ok, bye!" Lilly hung up the phone before Miley could say good bye.

* * *

"Hey dad, I'm going to need you to stay upstairs during my party, ok?" Miley instructed her dad

"Heck no, I'm not going to leave you unsupervised downstairs with boys." Robbie Ray replied.

"Aw come on dad! We wont be alone, Jackson'll be down there with us." She reassured him

"Jackson don't count. He's not a parental supervisor." Robbie Ray informed.

"Yeah, but he's older then us which means that he would be a chaperone. I think that's good enough. Don't you?" Miley replied then gave him a puppy dog face.

"Uh fine I guess b-" he was cut off by Miley

"Yes!" she cheered

"Wait, I wasn't finished." He told her.

"What?!" she said in a worried voice and looking worried.

"What I was going say was that Jackson will be down here, and I will be checking on you guys every 30 minutes." he explained

"Fine." she replied in a reluctant way and went upstairs to call Lilly. "Hay Lils, I was wondering if you and Rose could come earlier then when the party starts. Like say in a few minutes?" Miley asked waiting for a reply

"Sure, I'll be there soon." she responded

"Thanks, bye." Miley said

"Bye." Lilly replied

They hung up the phone and Lilly went to get Rose. Miley tried to find some thing to do until Lilly got there.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do. I've got it! I can do a word find." Miley exclaimed

She grabbed a book of word finds and started doing one.

[Ding dong

"Hay Lilly." Miley greeted her.

"Miley, I would like to introduce you to Rose." Lilly explained. And Rose came out from behind her.

Miley took one look at her and gasped.

**_Wendy: Wow, that was so NOT a cliffie._**

**_Erin: Only to the people that know what it is, which is now everyone!_**

**_Wendy: Oh no. Whatever will we do?_**

**_Erin: I know you're mad at me, but could you atleast have SOME enthuiseasm?!_**

**_Wendy: Oh NO! Whatever will we do?!_**

**_Erin: Thank you! (rubs now popping ear.) Please review everyone!_**

**_Erin and Wendy!_**

**_Wendy: I believe you meant:_**

**_Luv Wendy and Erin:)(:_**

**_Erin: No, I said what I meant!_**

**_Wendy: Well I meant what I said!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wendy: Wow, are you people blind?! We said it wasn't a big cliffie!**_

_**Erin: Sorry about her, she's cranky cause her mom didn't let her stay home from school.**_

_**Wendy: Well, when you're coughing violently and have a sore throat, don't ya think it'd be wise to keep away from other people?! Call me crazy, but that's what I think!**_

_**Erin: And because she's hardly getting reviews on her stories anymore.**_

_**Wendy: Yeah, so review this and I might feel a little better. But review Mixed Feelings and I'll feel even MORE better.**_

"Lilly, can I speak to you for a sec?" Miley asked sweetly.

"Sure." Lilly responded. "What's up?" She asked casually when they were in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me she looks like a red-headed you?!" Miley asked, overwhelmed at their similarities. Except, Rose seemed to be girlier.

"I didn't think it was important." Lilly answered sheepishly, knowing Miley's stereotypes about identical cousins.

"S ok. I mean, they aren't ALL evil." She said. Then Lilly held up a bag and said "Happy fifteenth! So when are you getting your permit?!" Lilly asked excitedly. _Her _birthday wasn't for another three months.

"When I actually turn. My birthday ain't til tomorrow." Miley reminded her.

"Right. Well still, happy birthday." Lilly said, putting her gift next to the others.

"Thanks." Then she walked over to Rose and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Miley. It's nice to meet you!"

"You too! Lilly's told me SO much about you!" Rose said, shaking Miley's hand. They smiled at eachother for a moment before dropping the hand shake.

Lilly walked over, looking disappointed at Miley's choice of clothes. "What?" The brunette asked innocently.

"Come on, Miley! Jake's gonna be here tonight, and it's gonna be a little hard to impress him in… _that_." Lilly said disapprovingly. "Let's go upstairs and pick out an outfit." Lilly said, grabbing Miley's arm and directing her to the stairs. Miley stopped and Lilly glanced quizzically at her.

"What?" She asked curiously. Miley jerked her head at Rose, who had started following them. "Uh, Rose. Could you wait here a moment? Miley's room's a mess and she doesn't want people see it." Lilly explained smoothly.

"Yeah, huge mess." Miley agreed. Rose shrugged.

"Sure." She looked so much like Lilly that Miley felt kinda guilty. She sighed heavily.

"Listen, can you keep a secret?" She asked, and Rose perked up. Her head was eagerly bouncing up and down. Lilly looked at Miley with wide eyes.

* * *

"No way!" The red-head squealed when they walked into the closet. "So you're really Hannah Montana?!" She asked giddily, rushing to the shoes. 'They are DEFINITELY related.' Miley acknowledged in her head. 

"Yup." She answered simply.

"So does that mean that my cousin," she waved her hand at Lilly "is that strange multi-hair colored girl?" She asked, highly amused at the thought.

"It's LOLA!" Lilly said loudly, getting tired of everyone forgetting her other name.

"Right. Sorry. So, who are we trying to impress?" She asked.

"Miley's ex-boyfriend, Jake." Lilly explained. Rose scanned Miley, seeming to recognize her somewhere. But it must not've clicked which Jake, cause she said nothing on it.

"Ok, well I think that we should leave her hair straight and-" she looked over some of the many tops "this shirt." She finalized. Lilly nodded her agreement. The top was a short, white tank-top dress that was meant for jeans underneath. It was tight at the top and loose from the stomach down. It had little silver rings on it.

While Rose was straightening Miley's hair, Lilly found some dark blue-gray jeans that dragged on the ground. After finishing her hair, the cousins sent Miley into her bathroom with the clothes.

When she came out, her dark hair was falling over her shoulders, and curling at the bottom. Lilly and Rose shared pleased looks. Then they sat her down at her mirror and did her make up. They did red lip gloss, a slight pink blush, and medium-gray eye shadow.

Rose noticed a silver heart shaped locket on the dresser and put it on Miley's neck. Lilly found a slim, silver bracelet and grabbed Miley's left arm. Miley grabbed her silver-hoop earrings and put them in. Then she grabbed a silver ring that had the words Live, Love, Laugh engraved on it, and put it on her right middle finger. They admired their work, and soon Luanne got home.

They went into the basement and started setting up for the party. The doorbell rang and the girls went upstairs to answer it. When they did, they saw Lucas. Lilly looked at Miley like 'what the fudge?!' Miley looked sheepishly back.

"He wanted to meet Mikayla, and we needed the extra guys. Plus, we get him as our servant for the next week." Miley explained.

"Fine. Wait, who else did you invite?" Lilly asked, giving Miley a suspicious look. Miley gave her an apologetic look. And there, behind Lucas, were two 10th graders; Matt and Josh.

_**Wendy: See, I know how to leave a decent cliffhanger.**_

_**Erin: Whatever.**_

_**Wendy: Fine, just be a sore loser!**_

_**Erin: I'm not!**_

_**Wendy: Are so!**_

_**Erin: You're gonna scare away our reviewers!**_

_**Wendy: Sorry, did I accidentally show them your picture?!**_

_**Erin: Uh! That's so- You're just- I'm not-**_

_**Wendy: Um, do you plan on finishing any of these questions?**_

_**Erin: ERH!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)([and Erin. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Erin: Well, the last cliffie wasn't that good, so I'm making this one better.**_

**_Wendy: Please! My cliffhanger was WAY better than the one you left!_**

**_Erin: Whatever!_**

**Chapter five**

Lilly grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her aside. "Miley what are Matt and Josh doing here too?!" She asked in a hushed voice so the guys couldn't hear her.

"Like I said, I needed the guys." Miley whispered back to her.

* * *

"Who are you? And how do you know Miley?" Lucas asked Josh. 

"I'm Josh. I dated Miley a while ago, and I'm here to win Miley back. How bout you?" Josh asked, nodding at Lucas.

"Well, it's obvious. She thinks Lilly and I looked good together and wants us to get back together." Lucas lied, with an ego probably bigger than Jake's.

"You won't stand a chance to get Lilly back now that I'm here. I heard you two-timed her." Matt interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, I saw you on that show, the one where you stood her up! That's wrong, even if she did change her look." Lucas shot back.

"Two-timing is WAY worse." Matt shot. The two got into a glaring contest.

The girls watched in amuzement.

Josh was just happy that he was the only guy here after Miley's heart. Right after he thought that, though, Dex walked into the doot 'Oh great, now I definitely won't have a shot. She really likes Dex.' Josh thought angrily in his head. 'Well, I'm way more hot.'

"Hey Miley. Happy birthday." Dex said smiling flirtatiously at her. She ignored him, sorta.

"Hey, guys. Let's go downstairs and wait for everyone else to show up." Miley instructed.

Soon after the 9 of them were downstairs, the doorbell rang again. Miley went upstairs to find an out of breath Oliver standing in her doorway. "Oliver? What took so long? I told you t be here a half hour early to help set up." Miley reminded him.

"Sorry, but my mom made me wash the dog, and then I got chased by a vicious rottweiler on my way here. Good thing I was on my bike or I would've never made it." He explained, walking in and sitting on the couch in order to catch his breath. He handed her a gift bag. "Here ya go. Happy birthday."

She led him to the basement where the others were dancing, snacking, and talking. Lilly was hiding behind Rose in hopes of avoiding Matt and Lucas. It seemed to be working.

The door bell rang again and Miley went to answer it. Surprisingly there in the door way stood Amber and Ashley. "Hey Miley! It has been WAY too long!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Mikayla and Jake aren't here yet." Miley explained in a flat tone. Amber and Ashley dropped their smiles. They handed her a card.

"Here, maybe you can find some decent clothes." Amber said, leading herself to the basement, Ashley in close pusuit.

Just as Miley was about to close the door, Rico came up the drive way and into the house. Lilly Had come upstairs after he went down and asked, "You invited him too?!"

"Like, I said a million times I needed more guys." Miley answered almost as upset about her decisions as Lilly.

"I still don't get why you needed so many guys to invite. It just doesn't make sense to me why it matters how many guys you have here. I mean it's not like we're coupleing off or anything. Wait are we!" Lilly asked

"You will have to wait and see once every body's here." Miley taunted in a sing-song voice that made Lilly scowl.

"Aw come on! Tell me! I'm your best friend!" Lilly whined.

"Um, let me think about it- NO! Now go wait downstairs." Miley told her

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy." Lilly threatened. She went back down the stairs.

After that Sarah and Becca arrived. Next Olivia arrived; Jackson wanted to invite her. Then about 10 minutes later Todd and Nick showed up.

"That's almost everyone we are just waiting on two more people." Miley told everybody.

"It's 6:15. The party started 15 minutes ago. Where are Jake and Mikayla?!" Miley asked furiously to no one in particular.

[Knock, knock, knock

"Well it's about time!" Miley shouted as she went to go open the door. "Hey guys, it's about time. We're all in the basement." Miley said, leading them downstairs.

You could see Dex and Joshe's face get a little mad because they had no chance get Miley back with Jake around.

"Sorry, I of course had to arrive fashionably late." Mikayla announced to make sure everyone could hear her.

'Where's the fashion' Miley thought snidely. "Ok now that everyone is here" Miley casted the celebries a playful glare, "we're gonna play a game. Jackson could you please tell everyone the rules of the game?" Miley ushered for Jackson to come up and explain.

"Ok, the game is pretty much a combination of Spin the Bottle, 7 Minutes in Heaven, and Truth or Dare. I call it Spin 7 dares." Everyone looked at him disapprovingly. He shook it off. "So how you play is everyone gets in a circle and one person spins a bottle. Then they and the person that it lands on has to play 7 minutes in heaven. While they're in there, everyone else has to play Truth or Dare. Got it? Good."

"Now here are the rules. If it lands on a person of the same sex, you have to spin again and you have to kiss at least once while in the closet. Oh, and no one that's related to you. Any questions? No, ok. Let's start. And since Miley's the birthday girl" He looked slyly at his sister "She gets to go first. After that, Miley will just choose who goes next. Let's start." Jackson had explained too fast, and most people had confused looks.

"Also, every half an hour our dad will come down an check on us, so we have an alarm clock that'll go off every half hour. When he comes down, just act all sweet 'n innocent." He shoots Olivia a sharp look. "Ok now Miley can start."

Miley spun the bottle and it landed on Jackson. "Ew, no! He's related to me! I get to spin again." Miley said hastily.

She spun again and as it was spinning she grew more and more nervous.After what seemed like hours, it stopped. She looked up and saw it was pointing at Josh.

_**Erin: See now wasn't that a much better cliffie that the last one!**_

**_Wendy: Yeah, yeah, yeah. _**

**_Erin: Will you ever agree with me?! Just once?!_**

**_Wendy: Uh, NOPE!_**

**_Erin: UH!_**

**_Luv Wendy:)(: _**

**_And Erin D _**


End file.
